Character Creation
Creating a character in VFRPS is relatively straight-forward. Players need to choose a name, age, gender, race, class, deity, traits, alignment, allocate stats, and write a bit of background and describe their character's personality. Name: 'This can be anything, though dedicated roleplayers will try to stick to the naming conventions of their character's race. Has no real effect on gameplay. '''Age: '''Your character's age, again it is usually dependant on your race as to how old they could live to be. You can expect any good DM to reject 300 year old humans. Regardless it has no effect outside roleplaying. '''Gender: '''Your character's gender. It is worth noting that Zianites are hermaphrodites and so their gender would always be ''"N/A". '''Race: '''Choose one of the default races, or check if the DM has supplied their own. Please include the race's attributes (if any) on the sheet when you submit it for the DM's convenience. '''Class: '''Choose one of the default classes, or check if the DM has supplied their own. Please include the class skills on the sheet when you submit it for the DM's convenience. '''Stats: '''You have 50 stat points to apply during character creation. All stats must be somewhere between 4-20 when the scenario begins. You will receive more stat points later, usually from defeating enemies. Strength' (Str)' - Determines how physically strong your character is. Used in calculating physical attack damage. Also a requirement for equipping particularly heavy or two-handed melee weapons. Characters without Strength are frail little babies. Agility' (Agi) '- Shows how fast and nimble your character is. Used in calculating initiative, dodging and escaping. Characters without Agility must have skipped leg day. Dexterity' (Dex) '- A measure of how nimble-fingered and coordinated your character is. Used in calculating accuracy. More advanced or technical weapons will require a decent amount of Dexterity. Characters without Dexterity stumble clumsily through life. Intelligence' (Int)' - Put simply, how clever your character is. Used in calculating spell damage and effectiveness. Some NPCs can be fooled by a smart character. Also required to ascertain more information from magical items or wield some staves, tomes or other magic weapons. Characters without Intelligence don't hold much of an interesting conversation. Charisma' (Cha)' - Directly effects how positively other people react to your character. Used in calculating the effectiveness of spells that come from a deity (Cleric) or effect people or animals (Druid). Some NPCs can be persuaded by a particularly smooth talker. Characters without Charisma are shunned and probably ugly. Constitution' (Con)' - An indicator of stamina. Every 2 points of Constitution after the base of 4 gives your character +1 to their Max HP. Used in calculating how quickly and easily your character can recover from poisoning. A character without Constitution can neither run a mile nor drink ten pints of ale without throwing up. Traits & Flaws: 'Traits are certain facets of your character's personality that give them a bit more depth and allow you to customize them further than simply choosing a class. They can be anything from special skills your character has picked up, to full blown psychosis. For every positive attribute you give your character, they must have flaws to match. '''Deity: '''There are rules for default deities, plus one for a player-created deity. Alternatively the DM may have their own set of deities with their own individual rules. '''Alignment: '''The moral and ethical outlook of your character. Has no effect on play, but you should consider your character's alignment when making certain decisions. '''Background & Personality: '''A description of your character's appearance, personality and history. It can be as brief or as long-winded as you like. Some players may make their biography very short on purpose, and express their character's personality and tell their story during play. ''You may copy & paste the sheet below for your own use '''Name: Age: Gender: Race: Class: Stats: Max HP [ ] Str [ ] Agi [ ] Dex [ ] Int [ ] Cha [ ] Con [ ] '''Traits: Deity: Starting Equipment: Alignment: Background & Personality: